The development of Internet of Things is gaining a rapid impetus. For example, sensor networks have been widely applied in healthcare, household automation, energy management, and environment observation, and the like. A common sensor network provides a low-cost and low-power-consumption duplex communication based on the ZigBee technology (using IEEE 802.15.4). The IEEE 802.15.4 defines the specifications for physical layer and media access control layer (MAC), and the ZigBee alliance defines the upper-layer specifications comprising the standards at the network layer and the application layer. Generally, in order to realize communication with the sensor network, a network controller called ZigBee coordination node is adopted to connect the ZigBee network to the Internet through a gateway (e.g., a broadband router).
In order to run the ZigBee network/Device in a stable way, it is needed to manage the ZigBee network/device. For example, performing remote management according to the TR-069.
The current ZigBee coordination node can use the ZigBee device object (ZDO) to acquire the information about a single ZigBee device state (for example, the IEEE address, network address, and work state and the like of the ZigBee device), translate the information about the single ZigBee device state into a format of TR-069, and sent the translated information to an auto-configuration server (ACS) in the IP network. The auto-configuration server, when managing the device in the ZigBee network, may use the received information about the single ZigBee device state. Therefore, it can be realized that the ZigBee device is managed by TR-069.
However, the operators, service providers or users not only need device information but also need network information (for example, link failure in the network) when managing the ZigBee network. According to the prior art, the auto-configuration server in the IP network cannot obtain the network information of the ZigBee network.